Question: Umaima ate 2 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${4}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{6}$ of the cake.